Taming Press
by MJLS
Summary: Bruce Wayne wished he wasn't there when Tony decided to spill his secret in front of the whole world.


"Yeah you know, maybe we should say it was just Bruce and me," Tony looked at the blue paper and thought about it.

"Oh yes, then we can get that and the fact that you blew up half of your company out in the open in only _one _press conference! My god Tony, you're a genius!" Bruce faked some enthusiasm and clapped his hands at his lover. Tony grinned back and winked, making Bruce take a deep breath to not get too excited.

"That's your alibi, just read it word for word."

"What about Obadiah?"

"That's being taken cared off, he's on vacation,-"

"Yeah yeah, boring legal stuff, we get it," Bruce rolled his eyes and interrupted the smaller man from this special organisation of which he couldn't nor wanted to remember the name off. He received a glare from Pepper who only spent a few seconds directing it at him before continuing to work on hiding Tony's various scrapes with her make-up.

"I'm just saying," the man shrugged, using his hands so he could finally sit on the table behind him instead of leaning against it.

"But, a bodyguard? I mean, I have Happy, does that mean Happy is Iron Man now? Wow Pepper, you must really like that, this brings your relationship with him to a whole new level!"

Pepper looked cross at her boss for a moment before showing him a small smile and walking to the other side of him to work on that side of his face.

"Just stick to your papers this time and it'll be all over soon."

"Surely you must know that Tony and papers don't work together," Bruce pointed out, really trying to get the agent to get angry at him but it seems like it wasn't working at all.

"Yes, we do," Tony noted.

"Says the man who whimpered 15 minutes long last night because he had a paper cut," Bruce smirked.

The government agent remained silent for a little while longer before telling Tony how much longer he had and then leaving the room as fast as he could. Bruce smirked, imagining things in his head about why the man wanted to leave so fast. Perhaps he had sensed the sexual tension in room, or maybe he was intimidated by Bruce being there in the first place. He saw Pepper and the man talk for a few more seconds before he finally left the room. Bruce grabbed Tony's jacket and handed it to him, receiving another disapproving glance from Pepper but it was followed by a silent 'thank you'. Bruce guessed it was for being there and keeping the other man calm about the whole press conference.

"Tony, I'm telling you now just to be sure, but please, keep this one professional?"

"What was wrong with the last one?" Tony frowned as Pepper looked over his make-up again to see if she hadn't missed a cut, "and relax, the only cut you missed is this one on my cheek, I'm smart enough to convince everyone that that one happened during shaving."

The finger that was pointing to the small cut Pepper had missed on the lower side of his cheek soon found itself being dragged over is lips and then his hand fell next to his side again. Bruce gulped and looked away from Tony, trying not to get his thoughts running. Tony noticed this and walked closer to him, resting their foreheads together.

"You'll do fine," Bruce assured him, letting his hands go over Tony's muscular arms a few times while an encouraging smile found a way to his lips.

"I won't follow the papers."

"I know you won't," the smaller man grinned.

"How?"

"You'll be too busy staring at me."

Tony opened his mouth to say something witty back at his lover but was soon interrupted by Pepper who claimed that they only had a minute left until Tony was to be on that stage. Bruce told her that he would be there on time and pushed her out of the room before turning back to Tony.

"You were saying?"

Not responding immediately, Tony just stared at Bruce for a moment before he kissed Bruce fully on the lips. Bruce immediately responded to the kiss and ran his hands to the gel-ridden hair of the man, messing it up again. He knew Pepper wouldn't be happy about this little fact but he didn't really care right now and clearly Tony didn't either.

"Nothing," Tony grinned once he pulled back from the kiss. Bruce grinned back and held his lovers hand for a moment, their fingers intertwined as they walked up to the main hall of Stark Industries, hearing Rhodey's voice all through the hallways. In his head, Bruce thanked the fact that Tony had made sure that all the employees were either at home or in the main hall following the press conference instead of working in their offices (most of the time with the doors open).

Leaving Tony at the side of the stage and just out of camera view, Bruce quickly slipped to the back of the crowd and sat down on one of the free chairs. His view was blocked by the press standing up the moment Tony took the stage but he didn't mind all that much, at least he wasn't the one being questioned at this moment. Once the press died down a little and all sat down on their seats again, Bruce managed to lock eyes with Tony and wink at him.

The older man's hair was still in a mess but it looked like he had tried to fix it desperately with his fingers anyway. It seemed to work but a few strands of it were still hanging in front of his eyes, making him look even more handsome than Bruce had ever seen him.

He did always love Tony at official moments, because then the man was all cleaned up and acting more sophisticated than he really was. These moments always proved to be either rather arousing or hilarious to Bruce.

"-or insinuate that I am a superhero."

"I never said that," the female voice from up front said again.

"You didn't?" Tony frowned, "oh…good!"

Bruce stifled a yawn at his lover at the microphone, hoping that this would be over soon before Tony would end up saying more ridiculous things up there that didn't even have anything to do with the whole business the press conference was about.

"I'm clearly not the hero type…" Tony tried to convince the whole crowd who already looked weary at him.

Tony looked slightly lost before he held the blue papers in front of him and read them over again. Bruce sighed and shook his head, jumping up slightly when Pepper suddenly appeared behind him.

"I spent ages on his hair," she whispered furiously in his ear.

"And I made it better," Bruce grinned smug. Pepper let out a breath of frustration and then walked away from him again, he looked at her walking away to be sure she wouldn't come back to slap him before relaxing in the plastic chair again.

"The truth is…"

The tension in the room seemed so thick that Bruce could probably cut it with one of his batarangs hidden in one of the inner pockets of his vest.

"…_I _am Iron Man."

Slapping his own face with his hand, Bruce shook his head in disagreement before getting up and walking away from the rowdy crowd of reporters before they would notice he was there in the first place.

He quickly entered Tony's office and grabbed the bottle of liquor standing on one of the tables, filling a glass for him and Tony. The gulp he took from his own glass was long enough to empty the glass immediately and make him refill it the moment he put it down on the table again.

"I need a drink," Tony moaned as he entered the room, unbuttoned his shirt and threw his tie aside. Bruce grinned and handed him the full glass he had prepared minutes ago before removing Tony's vest and throwing it away too. His lips quickly attached themselves to the now free skin of Tony's neck.

"Not now Bruce," the older man sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs and running his hands over his face, "I mean, I just told basically the whole world that I'm a superhero, I had an alibi, I had sworn statements, _everything_, and I just blew it."

"Well see it this way, now you won't have to hide your scars and bruises by claiming you're playing _polo_," Bruce shivered.

"I could just tell everyone I got them from you and your rowdy sex temper."

"Mm, no, you couldn't."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: don't own


End file.
